


Совершенствуйся, мой друг

by Anonymous



Series: Города [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: - Доктор! Это его первый раз, будьте нежнее!И Бэкхёну приходиться быть нежнее с кучерявым электровеником, попавшим под его крыло. А Чанёль делает все, чтобы только приблизиться к своему врачу.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за редактуру Mitsunari_Ishida
> 
> Написано на SPRINGTIME FEST  
> Арт: http://cs408819.vk.me/v408819394/a690/z6RRkcoM29Q.jpg

_Живи с уверенностью, что целый мир будет на твоей стороне так долго, насколько ты правдив в отношении того, что есть в тебе лучшего. Когда ты одинок, помни, это правда. Где-то кто-то думает о тебе.  
Пак Чанёль._

  
  
Нью-Йорк живет в бешеном темпе, кто под него не подстроился, рискует опоздать. Неважно куда, но часто это может быть фатальным. Например, встреча с работодателем. Или первое свидание. Каждый приспосабливается, как может.   
  
Бён Бэкхён — интерн в одной из больниц Манхеттена, и он приспособился. Можно сказать, что он попал в число тех, кому город сделал поблажку за приложенные усилия. Он доволен своей работой. У него замечательные друзья. Девушки не обделяют его своим вниманием. Ему легко сходиться с людьми и так же легко отпускать их, когда город зовет дальше. Он легко успевает за ритмом Нью-Йорка, особо не думая над будущим днем. Бэкхён и так знает, что будет дальше. В мегаполисе без этого не выжить.  
  
Для Бёна началось обычное утро. Такси, пешая прогулка, кофе на углу, раздевалка, ординаторская — все как всегда. И это хорошо.   
  
— Бён, пока пациентов для тебя нет, — оповещает руководитель, не отрываясь от ноутбука со статьей.  
  
Для Бэкхёна это отличный повод, чтобы повторить учебный материал. До середины дня он почти ничем не занят, только помогает заполнять карты товарищам и общается с медсестрами.   
  
— Бён, возьми нового пациента, Пак Чанёль, вроде тоже кореец. Осмотри, собери анамнез, поставь диагноз, назначь лечение, ну ты знаешь, — дает задание руководитель.  
  
Бэкхён — интерн в травматологии, им пока не дают сложные случаи, обычные переломы, вывихи и прочее, что может обойтись без внимания куратора.  
  
Новенький на вид не старше Бёна. Сидит на кушетке в приемном отделении, вертит головой по сторонам и чему-то улыбается.   
  
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут доктор Бён, я буду вашим лечащим врачом. Кстати, снимите шлем, вам он тут явно не понадобится, — улыбается Паку Бэкхён, смотря заполненную медсестрой карту. Боли в ноге, трудно ходить, плохо сгибается сустав.  
  
— О, да без проблем, — пациент кладет шлем рядом, являя миру русые кудряшки. — Я катал в парке, заехал на квотер, чтобы три-стар сделать, а эти педали взяли и вертикально повернулись, вот у меня нога и соскочила.   
— Э, не понял.  
— Ну, я BMX занимаюсь. Как бы объяснить… Я как-бы завис в воздухе, ноги с педалей снял и руку с руля тоже, а когда обратно ставил, нога соскользнула, и я упал.  
— Ясно. Снимайте обувь, сейчас осмотрю.  
  
Чанёль смешно кряхтит, когда вытаскивает ногу из кеда.   
  
Как Бён и думал, сустав отек, даже синяк появился. При нажатии парень немного морщился.   
  
— Не думаю, что это перелом, но рентген надо сделать. Я сейчас вас провожу.  
— Да ладно не надо, меня друг привел, мы сейчас с ним допрыгаем. У вас, наверное, много работы и без меня, — улыбается Пак.  
— Ну, хорошо. Потом сразу ко мне.  
  
У Бэкхёна появляется несколько минут, чтобы ничего не делать. Замечательные несколько минут.  
  
Рентген показывает, что перелома нет. Бён дает парню холодный компресс и начинает заполнять карту.  
  
— Это все же растяжение. Нужно будет поберечь ногу. Лучше лежать и смотреть телевизор. Сейчас я вам выпишу мази и подробно расскажу, что делать.   
— Ой, да что я не знаю, что ли как эти растяжения лечить, — смеется Пак. — Вы мне вкратце повторите, я запомню.  
  
В дверь стучат, и без спроса заглядывает светловолосый парень, ещё один азиат.  
— Доктор, извините, что подслушал. Вы ему не верьте, это его первый раз, будьте нежнее.  
— Се, уйди! — Чанёль кидает в парня компресс, но промазывает.  
— Он не будет лежать, он снова на свой дурацкий велик сядет. Вы его загипсуйте лучше целиком, тогда он не травмируется опять.   
— Он не дурацкий! — восклицает Пак.  
— Ага, это ты дурацкий. Вы только посмотрите на него — двухметровая неуклюжая шпала на BMX, это же просто смешно. Доктор, пожалуйста, спасите этого придурка от увечий, — язвит парень.  
— Вообще, я бы порекомендовал неделю-полторы не напрягать ногу. Значит, точно отдыхать не будет? — уточняет Бён.  
  
Чанёль отрицательно машет головой, а его друг кивает.  
  
— Могу положить его у нас. И с гипсом, я так понимаю, — смеется Бэкхён, видя обиженную мордочку своего пациента.   
— Аллилуйя! — пропевает друг Пака и исчезает за дверью.  
  
Бён выдает Чанёлю больничную пижаму и, когда тот переодевается, накладывает гипс. Парень смешно морщит нос, показывая свое недовольство, чем веселит интерна. С костылем новенький пациент смотрится ещё комичнее — телебашня, на которой пижама большого размера висит мешком, костыль не по росту, и кудряшки в беспорядке.  
  
— Пойдем, отведу в палату, — смеется Бэкхён.  
  
Оставшийся день проходит замечательно. У Пак Чанёля обнаружились симптомы шиложопости и рукожопости, причем в тяжелой форме. Он даже на костыле умудрился пробежаться по больнице, со всеми перезнакомиться, очаровать медсестер, получить нагоняй от своего врача, сбить пару бабулек… В общем, электровеник. Но зато весело.  
  
***  
  
Чанёль с трудом находит свою палату. Кроме всего прочего у него присутствует легкая степень топографического кретинизма. Повезло ещё с врачом, который не ругался на активность пациента. Пак забирается на кровать и устраивает больную ногу на подушке. Телефон спрятан в тумбочке, номер Сехуна на быстром наборе. Чанёль спешит рассказать другу как у него дела.  
  
— Се, ну ты и скотина. Хотя спасибо.  
  
На другом конце провода что-то булькнуло и грохнулось.  
  
— Я точно с тобой разговариваю? За что спасибо?  
— Я влюбился, — расплывается в глупой улыбке Пак.   
— Опять?  
— Угу. Тут врач такой есть, прямо омомомо.   
— Да ладно? — сарказм со стороны Сехуна не услышал бы только глухой.  
— Глаза красивущие, голос такой успокаивающий. А руки - само совершенство.  
— Просто прелесть.  
— Угу, но есть одна проблема.  
— Ну?  
— Я не помню, как его зовут, — смеется Чанёль.  
— … Я отключаюсь.  
— Эй, Се, стой!  
  
Но из динамиков уже доносятся гудки.  
  
Смена врача недавно закончилась, а спрашивать у персонала как зовут «милашку с пальцами пианиста» Чанёль стесняется. Поэтому он надеется, что завтра посмотрит бейджик.  
  
***  
  
Бэкхён возвращается домой в то же время, что и обычно. Раздается телефонный звонок — друзья будут звать в бар. Так предсказуемо и обычно.  
  
— Привет, мы с Чондэ собрались выпить. Пойдешь с нами?  
— Спасибо, Кёнсу, но я откажусь. У меня послезавтра ночное дежурство, хочу отдохнуть заранее, — твердо отказывается Бён.   
— Мы так и думали, — отвечает, чуть помолчав, парень.  
  
У Бэкхёна всегда так — дежурство по четвергам или средам, в пятницу — встреча с друзьями в «их месте», выходные остаются для дел, обговоренных за месяц минимум. Бэк не любил сюрпризы вроде случайно умершей бабушки, или чьей-нибудь свадьбы, они мешали сосредоточиться на учебе. Лучшие друзья давно махнули на него рукой, пытаясь сбить Бёна с графика чисто по привычке, чем по необходимости.  
  
Бэкхён заваривает себе кружку горячего шоколада и садится за ноутбук. Коллега из хирургии обещал прислать интересную статью, хорошее занятие для мозга на ночь. Зачитавшись, он ложится позже обычного, но оно того стоило.   
  
Заснуть ему не удается, приходит ещё одно письмо на почту. Оно оказывается от Кёнсу и Чондэ, они напоминают о пятничной встрече и просят подумать над тем, чтобы пойти в выходные вместе отдохнуть. Бэкхён ворчит про себя, что парни так поздно написали, поэтому снова отказывается от дополнительной прогулки — в качестве маленькой мести за прерывание сна. Письмо получается немного жестким, но они того заслужили.   
  
***  
  
Придя следующим утром в больницу, Бён видит свое имя в списке дежурных на сегодня. До середины дня он сидит в приемке, и по случайному стечению обстоятельств, народу много. Ему всегда так везет, когда выпадает его очередь. Пару раз к нему заглядывает его личный пациент, но Пак ничего не говорит, только смотрит. Бэкхёну все равно надо к нему зайти, но отлучиться нет возможности.  
  
Перед обедом его сменяет другой интерн. Столовая в больнице хорошая, и Бён никогда не упускает возможности попить там чайку. К его большому удивлению, среди медсестер обнаружился Пак Чанёль, которого девочки угощали тройным обедом.  
  
— Я не понял, почему не в палате? — подходит к столу интерн, чтобы разогнать компанию.  
— Простите, доктор… — Чанёль в панике шарит глазами по груди Бэка, выискивая бейджик. Но тот его оставил в ординаторской.  
— Доктор Бён. Марш к себе, — складывает руки на груди Бэкхён.  
— А еда? — куксится Пак, с тоской глядя на чачжанмён.  
— Иди уже, я принесу тебе персонально.  
  
Чанёль уносится так быстро, как только может. Медсестры мечтательно вздыхают ему в след и переключают внимание на молодого врача. Бэк не отказывается от угощений, а к концу перерыва получает ещё несколько гостинцев для Пака.  
  
Бён заходит в палату и ставит на тумбочку тяжелый поднос с тарелками и кучей снеков.  
  
— Получите. Наши девочки так очарованы, что не хотели отпускать меня с обычной порцией.  
  
Парень тут же подскакивает на кровати и вытаскивает наушники.  
  
— Ура, я тут просто помираю от голода.  
— Не надо вообще-то так прыгать, — беззлобно ворчит Бэк и присаживается рядом. — Как нога?  
— Да вообще не болит, спасибо.  
  
Пак заглатывает лапшу практически целиком и что-то невнятно говорит.  
  
— Прожуй сначала, — улыбается Бён. Когда парень жует, у него очень смешно шевелятся уши.  
— Хотите? — указывает Чанёль на еду.   
  
Бэкхён выкапывает в горе сладостей Марс. Возвращаться в ординаторскую пока не хочется, тем более пациент как следует не осмотрен.  
  
— А в тебя все это влезет? — с сомнением замечает Бэк, глядя, как еда исчезает в глубинах большого рта Пака.  
— Фа фсе норм, — чавкает парень. — Доктор Бён, а вы сегодня до вечера?  
— Да. Можешь, кстати, неформальнее общаться, пока старших врачей рядом нет. А то чувствую себя умудренным опытом профессионалом.  
— Ну круто ведь, — улыбается Чанёль .  
— Давно катаешься?  
— Ага, ещё с восьмого класса. У нас и команда с того времени есть, на соревнования вместе ездим. Сейчас, правда, мое выступление, скорее всего, накрылось, но я надеюсь, мои парни без меня справятся, — воодушевленно рассказывает Пак.   
— И что в этом хорошего? Травмоопасный спорт, сомнительное удовольствие и потраченное время, — морщится Бэкхён. Трата времени на ерунду в реалиях большого города грозит отставанием от ритма жизни.  
— Да не, не опасно совсем. Это у меня первая травма вообще. И мы в защите всегда ездим, у меня даже тормоза не отключены, мне без них неудобно реально. Это фиксеры с головой не дружат, а мы все хорошие, — оправдывается Чанёль.  
  
Бён улыбается на такие заявления. Любой спорт опасен, сколько ни предохраняйся. А фиксеров, сбитых машинами он видел. Правда, уже в морге.  
  
— А про сомнительное удовольствие… Вот что для тебя удовольствие? — внезапно спрашивает Пак.  
— Ну, я не знаю. Почитать что-нибудь про медицину. Музыку послушать, — перечисляет Бэк чисто на автомате. И то, и другое некоторое время назад перестало его радовать так, как раньше. Просто в какой-то момент стало не до этого, учеба стала требовать больше внимания, ответственности стало больше, появилась накапливающаяся усталость.  
— О, а какую? Мне вот, например, что нравится, — Чанёль достает наушники и один отдает интерну.  
  
Бэкхён слышит гитарные рифы и ритмичные ударные, позже подключается мужской вокал. Песня о ссоре парня с девушкой, они должны выяснить свои отношения. Бэк бы определил это как панк-рок, но он не знает, что это за группа и как этот стиль называется.  
  
— Это Thousand Foot Krutch, мои любимые, — с гордостью говорит Чанёль.  
  
Бён вынимает наушник и вежливо отдает обратно.  
  
— Это не совсем мое, — извиняется он.  
— А что тогда?  
— Ну, не знаю даже. Мне мюзиклы нравятся. Ещё классику слушаю. И группу друга, когда они выступают.  
— Вау, а он в каком стиле играет?  
— Это тоже рок, но немного другой. С клавишными, более спокойный, я бы даже сказал с элементами джаза. А ещё он на корейском поет, — пытается описать Бэк. Он не особо разбирается, что там сочиняет Чондэ, друг бы наверное убил бы его за такую характеристику.  
— А можно я буду называть тебя хён? — тихо и по-корейски спрашивает Пак.  
— А почему бы и нет, — так же тихо отвечает Бён.   
— О, вот ещё крутая песня! — Чанёль запихивает Бэку наушник и прибавляет мощности.  
  
Бэкхён прислушивается и с удивлением для самого себя узнает исполнителя.  
  
— Аврил Лавин? Серьезно? Разве она пишет не для сопливых девочек подростков? — восклицает Бэк.  
— А он и есть девочка-подросток. Просто вырос, — в палату заходит вчерашний друг Чанёля.  
— А ну уйди отсюда, предатель, — кидает в гостя подушку Пак.  
  
Парень уворачивается и показывает другу средний палец.  
  
— А уточнить? — дуется Чанёль. — Я, знаешь ли, не на каждый адрес помещусь.  
— М, помнишь того китайца, Криса? Идеальный размерчик, чтобы тебя на члене повертеть, — ухмыляется парень.  
— Я так и знал, ты хочешь лишить меня анальной девственности, — хватается за голову Пак и вопрошает у потолка. — Но почему?  
— Во имя Луны, детка!  
— Ну и кто из нас двоих девочка-подросток? — кидает Чанёль в друга яблоком. — Прости, хён.  
— Это было забавно, — замечает Бэкхён и встает. — Я зайду перед концом смены. Выполняй все указания и не бегай больше по больнице.  
  
Уходя, Бён слышит восклицание второго парня «я так и знал».  
  
***  
  
— Я так и знал! — ржет Сехун. — У тебя мотор в жопе зашит, не иначе. Но я хотя бы дома от тебя отдохну.  
— Ты чего меня дураком выставляешь? — снова кидается едой Чанёль. — Тем более перед парнем, который мне нравится.  
— А, так это он «мистер сияющие глазки». Опять гном, — Сехун садится на кровать к Чану и тащит с подноса кекс.  
— У него нормальный рост, — обиженно ворчит Пак.  
— Ну да, просто на фоне тебя все будут гномами. Если помнишь, это второй по популярности повод тебя бросить.  
— А первый какой? — любопытствует Чан.  
— То, что ты тупой. Тебя ни одна девушка не выдерживает, серьезно, — стучит ему по голове Се.  
— Вот поэтому я влюбился в парня. Впервые.  
  
Се вздыхает и возвращается к кексу.  
  
— Что он хоть услышал?  
— What the Hell, — отвечает Пак и протягивает второй наушник. У этих двоих музыкальные вкусы совпадали, даже если это была Аврил Лавин.  
— Хорошо, что не Girlfriend. Ты бы тогда подпевать начал, а это опасно для психики.  
— Я тебя тоже обожаю, — полез обниматься-тире-душить Чан.  
  
***  
  
Бэкхён не заходит вечером к Чанёлю. Неожиданно для себя, ему очень хочется спать, а завтра ещё дежурство. Его еле хватает, чтобы доползти до дома и рухнуть на кровать.  
  
Такое состояние ему не нравится. Как врач, он понимает, что это сигналы о неправильной работе организма. Только где что сломалось, Бэк пока определить не мог. Это не похоже не хроническую усталость, раньше такого не было. Живет он, в принципе, в таком темпе давно и никогда не чувствовал себя плохо.   
  
Бэкхён решает твердо сопротивляться попыткам друзей вытянуть его на выходных куда-нибудь, не считая пятницы. Он отключает телефон, затем интернет и проваливается в тяжёлый сон.  
  
Утро не приносит облегчения, так же, как и день. Бэк вообще отлынивает от работы, чего за ним раньше не наблюдалось. В конце концов, лежать в ординаторской стало опасно, поэтому он сбегает к Чанёлю. Уж всяко лучше слушать ничего не значащую болтовню.  
  
— Привет. Как нога?  
— Супер, — отвечает Пак, не отрываясь от книги. По прикидкам Бэкхёна он уже на сотой странице.  
— Отвлекись, я тебя осмотрю, — просит Бён.  
  
Чанёль, даже и не думая отрываться от книги, подсовывает ему загипсованную ногу.   
  
— Пак Чанёль!  
— Извините, — смущается парень и засовывает книгу под подушку. — Се вчера принес, и я зачитался. Хён же вчера так и не пришел.  
  
Бён кивает и ощупывает ногу в «окне». Окно делается в гипсовой повязке, чтобы была возможность наблюдать за восстановлением.  
  
— Болит?  
— Ну так…   
  
Бэкхён записывает результаты осмотра в карту и присаживается к Чанёлю на кровать.  
  
— Что читаешь? — главное начать, а парень сам развернет болтовню, Бэк уже это понял.  
— «Облачный атлас» Дэвида Митчелла. Читал?  
— Как-то времени нет, — с мнимым сожалением отвечает интерн. Он читает, но только медицинские книги и статьи.  
— Да как же, — расстраивается Пак. — Это же такая клевая книга, тут столько всего заложено. Тут несколько частей, они вроде как друг с другом не связаны, а в итоге получается, что да. И каждая история, они реально разные. Жанр, манера письма и исполнения, атмосфера! Мне здесь больше всего нравится Оризон Сонми-451. А ещё Письма из Зедельгема, там про музыканта. Кстати, тебе же нравится классическая музыка, я запомнил. Вот он в книге сочинил, как же это называется, секстет. Он так круто описывал в письмах какая нота как звучит, какой у неё характер. Он даже звон разбитой вазы эпохи династии Цинь охарактеризовал.  
  
Бэкхён тонет в потоке сознания парня. Он спросил о книге чисто чтобы был повод остаться, и не думал, что получится так информативно. Но Чанёль будто задумал пересказать весь сюжет со всеми подробностями.   
  
— Я сейчас кусочек зачитаю, и ты поймешь, — начинает листать книгу Чан.   
  
К ужасу Бёна цитата нашлась ближе к концу книги. А в ней семьсот страниц.  
  
 _Сиксмит, работаю по ночам над секстетом «Облачный атлас» до упаду, в совершенном буквальном смысле, ибо нет никакого другого способа, чтобы уснуть. В голове моей — настоящий фейерверк изобретений. Музыка всей жизни, приходящая разом. Границы между шумом и звуком есть суть условности, теперь я это понимаю. Вообще все границы — условности, в том числе и между нациями. Человек может перейти через любую условность, если вначале он в состоянии это замыслить._  
  
— Ну, понимаешь? — с восторгом ожидает вердикта Пак.  
— Что я должен понимать? — теряется Бэкхён.   
  
Чанёль теряется, будто стесняясь сказать, что он увидел в этой фразе.  
  
— Ну, условности… Границ не существует, — тушуется парень. — Вот, например, не думать, что о тебе скажет общество.  
— И как же тогда существовать в социуме и не думать про общество? Тогда получается анархизм.  
— Я не это имел ввиду, — отступает Пак, листая книгу в поисках другой цитаты.  
— Если развивать мысль дальше, не опираясь на книгу, то получается, что любое движение человека в социуме — условность. Работа — условность, отношения — условность. Жизнь — условность, — нагоняет мрака Бэкхён. — И что же, всем с Бруклинского моста прыгать?  
— Да нет же! Все не так трагично. Вот, хочет художник нарисовать картину, а ему говорят, что это пошло, что это уже было, и так далее, а он берет и рисует. Или вот те же музыканты, у них там тоже правила особые, а они берут и делают по-своему. И отношения между... — Пак размахивает руками, чтобы донести свою мысль, но его прерывают.  
— Ты сейчас сам сказал, что нужно перешагнуть правила. Перешагнешь в малом, сможешь пренебречь большим, — Бэк уже жалеет, что вообще спросил про книгу.   
— Да я… Я не знаю, как объяснить, блин. Хён, ты постоянно сбиваешь мою мысль какой-то ерундой, — Чанёль пытается запихнуть «Атлас» подальше, чтобы не видеть «предателя».  
— То есть, социальный статус — это ерунда? — взвинчивается Бён, сам не понявший, почему он так реагирует.  
— Да причем здесь вообще он? — воет Пак, взбивая кудряшки в большое облако. — Я вообще намекал, что два мужика могут влюбиться друг в друга!  
  
Бэкхён опешил от такого заявления. Чанёль потихоньку прячется под одеяло, видимо, чтобы страшный доктор Бён не побил его за отсутствие мозгов.  
  
— И где здесь логика? — наконец собирается с мыслями Бэк.  
— Нету? — предполагает Пак.  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду.   
  
Бён исчезает за дверьми, пытаясь настроиться на работу, хотя бы в конце рабочего дня. И ведь его сегодня ждет дежурство.  
  
***  
  
Чанёлю хочется себе врезать. Он опять нес какую-то ахинею и спугнул врача. Почти всегда, когда он был настроен серьезно, с ним случалась какая-то неведомая хрень. В мозгах что-то щелкало, будто выключатель адекватности, и случалось то, что было с Бэкхёном. Главное, если просто познакомиться и пообщаться, то заболтать понравившегося человека для него не было проблемой. Тему всегда можно было найти, в крайнем случае, на его шутки ещё никто не жаловался.   
  
— И почему я такой тупой? — стонет Пак.  
  
Сехун бы опять поржал над ним и сказал бы что-нибудь умное, Чан в этом уверен. Но звонить другу и жаловаться на жизнь — последнее, что он будет сейчас делать. Се опять оборжет, да ещё и скажет, что это личный рекорд парня — девушки обычно держались дольше. Хотя девушкам не надо ничего доказывать. К тому же реакция интерна была достаточно странной.  
  
— Действительно, — сам себе говорит Чан, пытаясь вспомнить детали разговора.   
  
Память упорно не желает делиться чем-нибудь полезным и только выдает вежливую улыбку Бэкхёна. Пак не сдается и вспоминает, что врач был каким-то поникшим, а мысли его — упадническими. Чан решает попробовать завтра разговорить Бёна.  
  
Звякает телефон, оповещая о смске.  
  
 _ **Фехун:** Сейчас забегу. Чипсы?  
_

пособие для начинающих геев, плз

_  
**Фехун:** Лох._


	2. Chapter 2

Бэкхён обычно спокойно относится к дежурствам. Однако сегодня его мысли совсем не о работе. Цитата из «Облачного атласа» его чем-то зацепила. Причем не с позитивной стороны. Что бы там Чанёль не говорил, Бэк все понял по-своему и принял на свой счет. Самое страшное, что до него таки дошло, почему его самочувствие ухудшилось. И тело тут вовсе не причем.  
  
Бэк завяз. Завяз в рутине последних дней. Механические действия, отработанные до автоматизма. Одни и те же разговоры, фразы. Не меняющийся круг общения. Бэкхён и не заметил, как это появилось в его жизни. Плыл по течению, но всячески сужал себе русло, чтобы не дай бог не выбиться из общего потока. Большой город не терпит отстающих или сопротивляющихся потоку. Поэтому Бён нашел самый простой способ выживания — посереть, обнулиться.   
  
К своему ужасу, Бэк обнаружил, что последнюю художественную книгу он прочел чуть ли не год назад. Про отдых парень вообще предпочитал не вспоминать, просто так он не выходил с тех пор, как Кёнсу бросила девушка.  
  
Занимаясь самокопанием, Бэкхён пришел к выводу, что Чанёль прав. Все в этом мире условности — особенно то, что заставляет личность загибаться и гибнуть.  
  
К концу смены Бэк был выжат как лимон, но душевного равновесия так и не обрел. Ему пришла в голову мысль, что Чанёль уж точно не обращает внимание на условности, значит можно спросить у него совета. А заодно уточнить, что же он имел в виду под «двумя мужиками».   
  
Перед завтраком ходячих больных выпускают во внутренний двор погулять. Бён хочет позвать своего пациента пройтись на свежем воздухе. И хотя его смена уже закончена, он впервые не спешит домой.  
  
Пак уже не спит, а прыгает по палате, пытаясь поднять с пола куртку.  
  
— Доброе утро, — слабо улыбается интерн. Ночью он не спал, хотя была возможность.   
— Здрасьте… — растерянно отвечает Чанёль. — Я думал, вы после вчерашнего ко мне больше не придете.  
— Ерунда, я твой лечащий врач. Хотя сегодня и в выходные тебя будет осматривать дежурный, — Бэк помогает поднять куртку. — И мы уже перешли на ты.  
— Да, хён, — кивает Пак. — Хочешь мороженое?  
  
Бён удивляется, но отказывается.  
  
— Я бы кофе.  
— Окей, сейчас куплю. Только у девочек мороженое отберу.  
  
Парень ходит слишком быстро для травмированного. И слишком много улыбается. Бэк получает свой кофе из автомата, и они выходят на улицу. Бён, заботясь о пациенте, сажает его на лавочку и пристраивается рядом.  
  
Разговор не клеится, и Бэкхён успевает выпить свой кофе.   
  
— Откуда мороженое?  
— Сехун вчера заходил. Кстати, его работа, — показывает зелёный гипс с черными надписями на хангыле Пак. — Он у меня граффити занимается и брейк-дансом.  
  
Бён кивает, не зная, что сказать дальше.  
  
Интерн смотрит на парня, пытаясь понять, что же его заставило два дня назад угоститься его едой. Типичный американский кореец. Ну, удачная химия на голове, смешные уши и детские огромные глаза. Слишком высокий, но на американской еде все будут переростками. Сквозь больничную пижаму проглядывает спортивное тело. Чанёль грызет глазурь эскимо с орехами, игнорируя тающий пломбир. Бэк не выдерживает и вытирает салфетками, что всегда в кармане, перепачканное лицо.  
  
— Ешь как ребенок, — комментирует Бён, игнорируя обиженный блеск в глазах парня.  
— Какой есть, — бурчит Чанёль.  
  
Бэкхён не удерживает горестного вздоха, на что Пак вытаскивает из кармана плеер.  
  
— Попробуем заново? — предлагает парень.  
  
Бэк берет наушник и ждет музыку.  
  
Зазвучала бодрая акустическая гитара. Возможно, у Бэкхёна развилась мнительность после ночи, но ему показалось, что Чанёль понял все про него. Или он включил первую попавшуюся песню, а Бэк увидел в тексте посыл к себе. И пусть в реальности поется про отношения парня и девушки, Бён видит упрек себе.  
  
— Хён, расскажи донсену, что тебя беспокоит.  
  
Бён в ужасе смотрит на Пака, не понимая, что его спровоцировало.  
  
— У тебя сейчас такое лицо, будто ты понял смысл жизни, и он оказался поганым.  
— Примерно так и есть, — сдается Бэк.  
  
Чанёль переключает трек и начинает нести что-то в духе «как хорошо на свете жить». Бён не вслушивается, он думает о своем.   
  
Бэкхён прерывает парня на полуслове и говорит:  
  
— Я просто устал и не знаю, что делать со своей жизнью.   
  
Пак замолкает и растерянно хлопает глазами.   
  
— Как бы объяснить, я все силы пустил на то, чтобы стать хорошим врачом и помогать людям. Учиться приходится много, времени остается мало, — трет усталые глаза интерн.  
— И что в этом плохого? — спрашивает Чанёль. — У тебя благородная цель, ты к ней стремишься. А так, чуть-чуть отдохнуть, и все снова будет замечательно.  
— Ты спрашивал, какая музыка мне нравится. Я просто так ответил, лишь бы сказать. Я давно просто так ничего не слушал. И книги нормальные не читаю. На них тоже нужно очень много сил, — объясняет Бён.  
  
Пак замолкает, о чем-то напряженно думает и спрашивает самую ужасную вещь:  
  
— А друзья?  
— Я их динамлю. Нет, мы встречаемся по пятницам, но не более. Даже по телефону я с ними редко говорю, хотя они пытаются настаивать.  
  
Бэкхён грустно улыбается, если после признания парень не захочет с ним разговаривать, то так и быть. Но поделиться мыслями легче с человеком, который не имеет к тебе никакого отношения. Проще выговориться, не опасаясь разочаровать.  
  
— Я ужасен, правда?  
— Нет, вовсе нет, — яро отрицает Пак. — Устал, потерялся, но это не страшно. Менять никогда не поздно!  
  
Интерн поражается жизнерадостности парня. Он как большое неуклюжее солнце, пришедшее, чтобы осветить царство мрака Бэка. В лучах утреннего солнца кудряшки переливаются темно-рыжим, а непричесанные волосы кажутся золотистым облаком.  
  
— Ты поступи вот как: позвони друзьям, позови выпить. И просто признайся в том, что сам не справляешься с ситуацией. Не обидят, если хорошие друзья.   
  
Бэкхён кивает, внимательно слушая. Он думал, что просто поведает о своем состоянии, парень посочувствует, и на этом они разойдутся. Но такой исход даже интересен — Бэк и правда сам не справится.  
  
— И на выходных обязательно что-нибудь сделай, фильм, например, посмотри. Или книгу начни. В фейсбуке с кем-нибудь познакомься, у тебя ведь есть страничка?  
  
Бён кивает, параллельно пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз её открывал.  
  
— Выглядит как рецепт лечения, — замечает интерн.  
— Круто, я теперь врач хёна, — смеется Чанёль. — Обещаешь выполнять указания?  
  
Бён хмыкает, но соглашается.  
  
— Тогда пошли со мной на свидание. Ой!  
  
Пак испуганно смотрит на врача, всем своим видом показывая, что он милый и честный и ничего предосудительного не имел в виду. А до Бэка наконец доходит, почему парень лепетал про «условности» и их применение.  
  
— В выходные, после того как выпишут, — соглашается Бэкхён.  
  
Парень рад до безумия и абсолютно не хочет возвращаться в палату, несмотря на время обхода. Бэк его еле уговаривает не реагировать так бурно и сбегает переодеться домой, пока Пака отвлекают медсестры.   
  
«Терапия» для доктора Бёна обещает быть интересной. И свидание идеально подходит для встряски. Вытаскивать себя из болота, так лучше сразу и как можно необычнее. А то, что парень… Это же Нью-Йорк.   
  
***  
  
В Нью-Йорке есть много любопытных вещей. Например, закрытые клубы. У них нет вывесок, нет рекламы, нет сайта в интернете. О них знает небольшой круг избранных, и если ты среди них — считай, что город принял в свои объятья. В клубе «Ипотека», что в Чайна-тауне, каждую пятницу собираются Бэкхён, Кёнсу и Чондэ. Последний в нем работал — выступал с группой.   
  
Бэк полдня отсыпался и был готов тусить хоть всю ночь. Обычно он не задерживался позже двух часов ночи, но после наставлений Чанёля решил дать себе волю.   
  
Друзья встречают Бёна у входа. Если завернуть в одну из улочек между небоскребами, то сложно догадаться, что за одной из неприметных дверей находится стильный клуб. Парни там свои люди, еще со времен студенчества. Охрана приветливо здоровается с ними, пропуская внутрь, где их ждет уют и релакс. Жара начнется позже, когда будет выступать Чондэ.  
  
Бэкхён пробирается к их столику с бокалами разных коктейлей — его очередь угощать. Они всегда сидят на самом выгодном месте — у сцены, и подбадривают друга. Чондэ как обычно уже трещит, развлекая флегматичного Кёнсу, помогает Бэку с напитками и ещё успевает отвесить ему дружеский тычок — все вместе и ничего по отдельности.  
  
— Что нового? — спрашивает дежурный вопрос Ким, не особо ожидая развернутого ответа.   
— Да все как обычно, в принципе, — стандартно отвечает Бён.  
  
Парни кивают и уже хотят продолжить начатый ранее разговор, как Бэкхён всех поражает.  
  
— Меня на свидание позвали. И я согласился.  
  
Бён не ходил на свидания даже в университете, хотя был очень популярен. Поэтому друзья не могут поверить в случившееся, а когда все же верят, Чондэ не удерживается от радостного возгласа.  
  
— Да! Да! Я знал, что этот день наступит и наша крепость сломается! Кто она? Хорошенькая? А, не важно, главное Бэк идет на свидание!  
  
Ким вскакивает из-за стола, и чуть ли не кричит:  
  
— Мой друг идет на свидание ура!  
— Да тише ты, — еле усаживают его на место парни.   
  
Чондэ немного успокаивается, но вслух продолжает разрываться от желания узнать побольше о девушке. До тех пор пока Кёнсу в приказном тоне не просит заткнуться. Чтобы не сглазить свидание, они решают узнать подробности после него.  
  
— А ещё к нам смешного пациента привезли, — решает рассказать о Чанёле Бэк, не уточняя, что его «девушка» — это Пак. — Наши его электровеником прозвали, за то, что он умудряется бегать по больнице на костыле и всем мешать.  
— Дай угадаю, ты его лечащий врач? — спрашивает Чондэ.  
— В точку, — салютует ему бокалом Бэкхён. — Прикиньте, как мне весело его по всем этажам ловить и в палату загонять.  
  
Бён преувеличивал, конечно, но Чанёль советовал именно это — чуть-чуть приукрасить факты в разговоре, тогда и самому покажется, что жизнь не такая серая и скучная.  
  
— О, у меня похожая ситуация. Одна дамочка на консультацию по разводу притащила свое чадо, так пацан сбежал, ловили всей конторой, — делится Кёнсу.  
  
Разговор продолжился, парни делились своими делами, вспоминали прошлое. Они подружились ещё в младшей школе на уроке музыки. Учительница миссис Пот сделала замечание Кёнсу, а тот расплакался. Бэк, как наиболее воинственный, поцапался с ней, а Чондэ поддержал. Влетело всем, но они не жалели. Музыкой они продолжили заниматься вместе в старших классах, только Бён быстро охладел, в отличие от остальных. После школы они разошлись по разным направлениям: Бэк в медицину, Кёнсу в юристы, а Чондэ в музыканты. Кёнсу стал младшим партнером в фирме отца, показывал хорошие результаты и был востребован в своем деле. Чондэ перебивался мелкими заработками, как обучение детей пению, а сам мечтал о Бродвее. Но и группу свою бросать не собирался, он как раз поведал парням, что они почти собрали деньги на запись первой пластинки.  
  
Ближе к двенадцати Ким уходит за сцену, чтобы подготовиться к выступлению. Чуть позже все получают заряд невероятного позитива, смешанного с теплой грустью и капелькой секса. Посетителей не волнует, что Чондэ поет на корейском, атмосфера, что создают его песни гораздо важнее каких-то слов. Два часа драйва и нескончаемые просьбы «на бис».  
  
Музыкантов сменяет диджей, а группа выходит в зал отдохнуть.  
  
— Ты домой? — спрашивает Кёнсу у Бэка, так как привык, что он уходит после выступления.  
  
Бён во второй раз удивляет друзей. В компании музыкантов всегда весело, тем более все знают друг друга. Все — значит все в клубе.   
  
Сегодня в программе старые песни в стиле ритм-н-блюз в дабстепной обработке. Бэкхёну нравится, и он танцует. Выпив для храбрости перед этим, но все же танцует. В своих движениях он с кем-то сталкивается, но это оказывается всего лишь клавишник Исин.   
  
— Ты сегодня светишься, — замечает с улыбкой парень.  
— Ага, — хихикает Бэк. Исин странный парень, что у него в голове никто не знает.  
— Рад, что тебе стало лучше.  
  
И парень отходит к столику. Бэкхён откровенно не понимает, к чему было это высказывание. С музыкантами он редко пересекался тет-а-тет, просто знали друг друга. В конце концов, Бэк решает не думать об этом. В любом случае алкоголь не способствует умственной деятельности.  
  
***  
  
Утро для Бёна наступает после полудня. Он не помнит, во сколько ушел из клуба, что говорил и сколько выпил. Но помнит, что было весело.   
  
Ближе к вечеру Бэк все же выясняет, что пообещал друзьям обед, но они попросили все отменить — их свалило более сильное похмелье, они весь вечер отмечали выход Бёна из скорлупы. Так что Бэкхён пользуется моментом и идет выполнять назначения «доктора Пака».  
  
Начинать «Облачный Атлас» парень не рискует, зато смотрит одноименный фильм. Бэк не ожидал, что будет три часа пялиться в экран ноутбука, как будто там его любимый журнал по медицине. Разорванные истории, переплетения сюжетов, намеки, упоминания, парень утонул в абсолютно новом мире. Он вспомнил, какие истории нравятся Чанёлю, и следил за ними особенно тщательно. И только благодаря этому он не пропустил фразы, с которой все началось: _«Теперь я понимаю, что границы между звуком и шумом — условны. Любые границы условны и созданы, чтобы их переступать. Все условности преодолимы, стоит лишь поставить себе эту цель»._  
  
Бэкхён решил, что не стоило тогда воспринимать все на свой счет. Он приостанавливает фильм в каком-то странном смешанном чувстве, которое не может назвать. Почему веселый беззаботный парень, пытающийся угробить свое здоровье на велосипеде, оказался более вдумчивым, чем выпускник медицинского вуза? Почему он может смотреть на мир с улыбкой, смеяться и радоваться любой мелочи? Почему Бэкхён улыбается по регламенту, живет по расписанию и губит себя?  
  
Бэк вскакивает и начинает нарезать круги по комнате. Когда он перестал отвечать на звонки друзей, когда перестал развлекаться? Ведь было все. И взломы школьных кабинетов, и поцелуи за углом, и насилование микрофонов Чондэ. Почему же это пропало, заменилось на «взрослую жизнь»? Разве нужно было концентрироваться только на учебе, игнорируя все остальное. Как оказалось, безо всего остального он не мог назвать себя полноценным человеком.   
  
Граница между успешным человеком и неудачником тонка. И это не деление по классовому признаку. Из двух человек с равным социальным положением, одинаковой работой и условиями жизни неудачником будет тот, кто тратит свое время бессмысленно. Бэкхён определенно почувствовал себя неудачником.   
  
Продолжив смотреть фильм, Бэк постарался понять как можно больше, чтобы дискуссировать потом с Чанёлем. Это чтобы в первую очередь избавить себя от ощущения серости, а уже потом убеждать Пака, что Бэкхён интересный парень. А то мало ли, что он мог подумать после признания.   
  
Мысль, пришедшая Бэку под конец абсурдна и нелепа. Парень не верит в цикл перерождений, эта идея в фильме его никак не затронула. Но что, если они с Чанёлем связаны? Парень как раз появился в нужный момент, когда Бён начал уставать, но без пинка бы ничего не понял. Это было бы интересно.  
  
Бэкхён успокаивается к концу. Ему теперь понятно, куда надо двигаться. Если у него есть цель, он будет её реализовывать. Просто в последнее время целей не находилось.  
  
Бён вспоминает про давно забытую страницу фейсбука. Все равно он не сможет посмотреть или почитать что-то другое — действие «Атласа» ещё не прошло. Профиль настолько заброшен, что на него без слез не взглянешь. Куча спама, непонятные сообщения и множество странных людей в заявках на друзья. Бэк механически все удаляет и чуть не пропускает интересную заявку. Зовут парня О Сехун, а на аватарке Пак Чанёль с дикими глазами и разукрашенный маркером. На странице Сехуна много фотографий Чанёля и его колкого друга. Они в парке, в кафе, дома, в кетчупе, в конфетти и так далее. Одна из последних — это Пак в больничной палате с разрисованным гипсом, замахивается подушкой. Альбом фоток называется «Похождения придурка», самый комментируемый из всех.  
  
Бэк со вздохом возвращается на свою страницу. У него и фотографий толком нет, все ещё со студенчества. Для приличия он решает сменить аватар и делает селку. На голове гнездо, позади бардак, но хотя бы свеженькая.  
  
Комментарий появляется мгновенно. Причем от Сехуна.  
  
 **Oh Sehun** 18:22  
 _Я б не вдул._  
  
Бэкхён не успевает возмутиться, как от наглеца приходит сообщение:   
  
_**Oh Sehun** 18:25  
А Елька в любом случае вдул._  
  
Бён реагирует мгновенно. Он все запомнил.  
  
 _ **Byun Baekhyun** 18:26  
Боишься за его анальную девственность?   
**Oh Sehun** 18:26  
Засчитано. Но лучше его анальная девственность, чем мои растраханные мозги.  
 **Byun Baekhyun** 18:26  
Я не понял.  
 **Oh Sehun** 18:27  
Индивидуальный юмор._  
  
Бэкхён возвращается к чистке страницы, как Сехун присылает ему ссылку на другую страницу.  
  
 _ **Oh Sehun** 18:34  
Напиши этой девочке, а то он меня уже достал._  
  
Ссылка ведет на профиль Пака. У которого на аватарке скорчивший рожу Сехун. И имеется соответствующий альбом — «Хитрожопый мелкий» с кучей похожих лиц. Под фотками ведется прямо таки война между парнями.  
  
 _ **Oh Sehun** 18:37  
Спаси!!!!!_  
  
Бэк его спасает. Буквально в шутливой форме докладывает Чанёлю о выполненных предписаниях и плавно переводит разговор на тему фильма. Они болтают до поздней ночи и продолжают на следующий день. Оказывается, Бэкхёну есть о чем поговорить, чему он очень рад.  
  
***  
  
Чан думает, что выходные без своего врача будут утомительными. Как же он может прожить без милого хёна? То, что этот хён только согласился на свидание, что не подразумевает стабильных отношений, парня не волновало. Зачем думать о таких мелочах. Зачем вообще думать.  
  
Пак выпрашивает у Сехуна ноутбук с интернетом, чтобы не скучать — в выходные гостей не пускают. О, чтобы не слушать треп Чанёля по телефону, с радостью отдает ему технику, чтобы побыть одному в квартире в тишине. Святая наивность, разве может друг Пака отдыхать один. Чан может достать кого угодно и где угодно.  
  
Сначала Чанёль действительно пытается смотреть фильмы и развлекаться независимо от друга. Так и было в пятницу, но в субботу ему уже скучно. И он пишет Сехуну везде, где только можно: в смсках, в твиттере, в фейсбуке, вейбо. Велика сила придурка, возжелавшего общения с другом.   
  
_**Oh Sehun** 17:43  
Мы с тобой практически двадцать четыре часа в сутки, тебе разве не хочется от меня отдохнуть?  
 **Park Chanyeol** 17:43  
Се! Я нашел его страничку. Чё делать?  
 **Oh Sehun** 17:43  
Читай, что я тебе пишу!  
 **Park Chanyeol** 17:44  
Но тут страница Бэкки-хёна. Как я могу думать, когда тут Бэкки-хён.  
 **Oh Sehun** 17:45  
А раньше ты мог?  
_  
      Чанёль отправляет ссылку и понимает, что обед он пропустил. Есть только один вариант — подмазаться к медсестрам, хотя кто знает, что у них за настроение.  
  
 _ **Park Chanyeol** 17:47  
Я отошел.  
 **Oh Sehun** 18:02  
В мир иной?  
 **Park Chanyeol** 18:11  
За хавчиком! _  
  
Пак крошит печеньем на одеяло и возвращается к просмотру фотографий Бэкхёна. Их немного, но занятие затягивает. Чанёль даже обнаруживает, что у парня на мочке уха есть родинка. Чан тут же стал её фанатом. Постоянно обновляя страницу, заметить новую аватарку не трудно, и тем более невозможно не заметить комментарий Сехуна.  
  
 _ **Park Chanyeol** 18:23  
Фехун! Что за комменты?  
 **Oh Sehun** 18:23  
А ты опровергни.  
 **Park Chanyeol** 18:24  
А… А что я напишу? «А я бы вдул»? Я боюсь.  
 **Oh Sehun** 18:24  
Я сам напишу сейчас.  
 **Park Chanyeol** 18:25  
Не надо!  
 **Oh Sehun** 18:25  
Поздно._  
  
Пак в порыве отчаяния рассыпает печенье по полу. У Се на странице столько компромата, столько идиотских фотографий. И на стене наркоманская переписка. Бэкхён может подумать что угодно.  
  
 _ **Oh Sehun** 18:28  
Напиши ему. И зафренди, не тяни.  
 **Park Chanyeol** 18:30  
Я тупой.  
 **Oh Sehun** 18:30  
Рад за тебя. К чему такие выводы?  
 **Park Chanyeol** 18:31  
Я позволил тебе выкладывать подтверждения моего тупизма.  
 **Oh Sehun** 18:32  
Ты про фотки? Да забей, всем нравится. Напиши ему.  
 **Park Chanyeol** 18:33  
Не могу! Я боюсь.  
 **Oh Sehun** 18:33  
Все, достал, кидаю ему твою страничку.   
**Park Chanyeol** 18:34  
Ты с ним разговариваешь?  
 **Oh Sehun** 18:35  
Завидуй молча._  
  
Чанёль строчит длинную тираду о том, что его кидают в половине случаев из-за палева на странице Се. Он снабжает сообщение капсом, жалостливыми смайликами, знаками препинания. Взывая к совести Сехуна, Пак надеется, что парень осознает всю глубину своего гадкого поступка. Чанёль вообще и не предполагал, что О додумается познакомиться с Бэкхёном сам.  
  
На длинное письмо Сехун как обычно отвечает «лох». Чан хочет запустить ноутбуком в стену, он определенно ждал не этого. Получив новое сообщение, Чанёль надеется, что Се таки одумался.  
  
 _ **Byun Baekhyun** 18:38  
Привет! Как лежится? _  
  
Чан пищит басом на всю палату, хорошо он один лежит, и долго подбирает слова, чтобы ответить.  
  
 _ **Park Chanyeol** 18:44  
Привет. Ничего._  
  
Верх изобретательности. Но не слать же километровую простынь обо всем, что случилось за два дня.  
  
Бэкхён отчитывается о проделанной работе над своим возвращением в строй «живых» людей и переводит тему на «Облачный атлас». Чан безумно рад, что он может рассказать о чем-то своем. Пак через пару сообщений расслабляется и позволяет себе говорить все от души, а не так, чтобы понял собеседник. Бэк либо отлично делает вид, что понимает все, что пишет Чанёль, либо действительно видит, куда идет его мысль. Они заболтались до комендантского часа в больнице и договорились, что поговорят ещё и на следующий день.


	3. Chapter 3

Бэкхён находится в том самом замечательном состоянии, когда подмечаешь вокруг все мелочи, чтобы рассказать одному определенному человеку. Так бывает, когда новый знакомый очень сильно нравится, что хочешь показать ему свой мир. Беда в том, что Бэку показывать было особо нечего.  
  
Но казалось, Чанёлю вовсе наплевать. Он спокойно слушает разные истории про вуз и интернатуру, хотя не посвященному человеку это как набор непонятных слов. Пак смеется вместе с Бёном, всегда громко, что соседи стучат в стенку. Бэкхёну даже кажется иной раз, что парню не важно, что рассказывает врач, лишь бы рассказывал.   
  
Бён как бы работает, но в то же время сидит у Чанёля, слушает вместе с ним его музыку и болтает уже по принципу «что вижу, о том пою». Все два дня до выписки парня. А потом удивляется, как не надоел ещё Паку. Но ведь не надоел же.  
  
На этой неделе Бэкхён дежурит в среду, поэтому к его огромному сожалению накануне вечером он не может переписываться с Чанёлем — высыпается заранее. В больнице без парня ощутимо скучно, поэтому, когда ему звонит Кёнсу и зовет вместе пообедать в кофейне рядом с больницей, Бэк соглашается. Чем опять вызывает море удивления.  
  
Одного часа абсолютно недостаточно, чтобы хорошо провести вместе время, но Кёнсу ещё не готов переварить тот факт, что Бён выходит в люди. Но даже такого флегматика как До пробирает нескончаемый треп Бэка про Электровеника. И Кёнсу делает один единственный вывод — Чанёль нравится Бэкхёну, только последний это не до конца осознал. И не в правилах До делиться своими выводами с другими.  
  
Ночью на дежурстве Бёну звонит Чондэ, засевший в музыкальной студии и творивший свой первый альбом. Бэку не сложно поговорить, тем более обсудить терции с квартами, он даже слышит небольшой кусочек, родившийся благодаря их разговору. Часам к пяти Ким все-таки затыкается, но напоследок зовет погулять в Центральном парке. У Бэкхёна просто нет времени и сил, чтобы отказаться.  
  
Бэк спит до конца смены как убитый и досыпает потом дома. К Чондэ он приходит не такой уставший, как мог бы быть. И вообще ему хорошо — Чанёль отчитался, что отдыхает и соблюдает режим, установленный врачом.  
  
— Невероятное событие, ты в свой выходной выбрался на улицу, — вместо приветствия говорит Чондэ.  
  
Бэк отмахивается и заходит в парк.  
  
Он уже лет сто не гулял в Центральном парке, поэтому просто наслаждался теплой погодой и трепом Чондэ. Прекрасное весеннее настроение, самое время для прогулок.   
  
— А свидание уже было? — внезапно спрашивает Ким.  
— Нет, на выходных как раз. О, и я в эту пятницу не приду, — предупреждает Бён.  
— Чой-та? — подозрительно интересуется Чондэ.  
— Я просто хочу выспаться, иначе пропущу свидание.  
  
Ким недоверчиво кивает и на некоторое время замолкает. Он возобновляет разговор с серьезным лицом, что для него редкость.  
  
— Бэк, а я роль получил.  
  
Бэкхён останавливается от удивления, а когда до него доходит, начинает бить друга по плечу.  
  
— Да ладно! Я тебя поздравляю! Когда премьера? Билеты нам оставишь?  
— Уже через неделю, — смущенно говорит Чондэ. Для него неожиданно, что Бэк просит билеты. Даже несмотря на наметившиеся перемены. — Я решил не говорить, все равно бы ты не пришел на премьеру.  
— Так вот какого мнения вы обо мне, — понимает Бён.  
  
Он разворачивается и идет обратно к выходу. Хоть и правда, но обидно. Можно было и предупредить.  
  
— Бэк ну прости. Хочешь, я достану в первый ряд билеты? На двоих? Будет второе свидание, — бросается за парнем Ким, пытаясь загладить вину.  
— Два билета в первый ряд. Сам предложил, — бурчит Бэкхён.  
  
Чонде продолжает рассыпаться в извинениях и восхвалять человека, что вытащил Бэка из пелены лени и бездействия.  
  
— Это магия какая-то. Кёнсу аж четыре раза рассказывал, как пообедал с тобой. Давай колись, что за девушка тебя так зацепила, — начинает допытываться Ким.  
— Это парень, — Бён рубит на корню фантазию Чондэ.  
  
Тишина перестает быть многозначительной после того, как Бэк замечает, что идет один. Он оборачивается и видит застывшего друга.  
  
— Я подозревал, что ты гей, но это все равно неожиданно, — отмирает Ким.  
  
Бэкхён лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Так что за мюзикл? — переводит он тему.  
— Чумовые боты.  
— О, это не про него ты говорил, что он завоевал кучу наград на последней премии? — спрашивает Бэк. — Я надеюсь, у тебя роль Чарли?  
— Нет, Лолы…  
  
Теперь уже многозначительно молчит Бён. Выдержав паузу, он начинает ржать как припадочный.   
  
— И что ты имеешь против моей ориентации…   
— Молчи!  
— … играющий роль трансвестита на шпильках? Тебе определенно пойдет то красное облегающее платье со стразами.  
  
Бэкхён ржет и падает на скамейку. Чондэ присаживается рядом и смеется тоже. Бэк, когда успокаивается, то замечает одну очень знакомую парочку — парня на велике, кружащего вокруг белобрысого парня с бумбоксом.  
  
— Ну не придурок ли? Только ведь выписался, — ворчит Бён.  
  
***  
  
Чанёль бросается обниматься со своей крошкой сразу по возвращению из больницы. Он плюет на все указания Бэкхёна, звонит своей команде и договаривается о встрече. Сехун крутит у виска и говорит очередную колкость, но это его не спасает от прогулки с Паком.   
  
Их квартира была в доме на пересечении Западной 114 улицы и Манхеттен Авеню. Почти под их окнами расположен Парк Морнигсайд, но в Центральном парке же есть то, что им нужно — BMX парк. Там тренируются в свое удовольствие. И Се постоянно с ними сидит или сам репетирует там же.   
  
Чанель уверенно катит по дороге, нога совсем не болит, Бэкхён был очень мил, когда его выписывали.  
  
— И он постоянно со мной сидел, когда не работал, — делится радостью Пак. По четвертому разу.  
— А ещё он смеется над моими шутками.  
— И у него столько интересных историй есть.  
— Бэкки-хён сказал, что у меня нормальные ноги, а ты говоришь, что кривые.  
  
Сехун с удовольствием бы заткнул фонтан восхищения, но, увы, ему приходится идти в быстром темпе, чтобы не отстать от друга на транспорте. В конце концов, Чанёль перекидывается на природу, комментируя кусты, деревья, траву, как они сочетаются или нет с Бэкхёном. Маразм крепчал, как любит говорить Се. Но что поделать с придурком, весеннее обострение.  
  
— Какое небо голубое! — смеется с самого себя Пак и подпрыгивает на велосипеде.  
— Для голубых всегда такое, — себе под нос говорит Сехун.  
  
Когда до площадки остается доехать совсем немного, Чанель, наконец, замолкает. О как раз раздумывает над планом мести, пока есть минутка отдыха, как замечает впереди на скамейке «Бэкки-хёна». Идеальное преступление.  
  
— Ёлька, а ты уже придумал, как будешь жарить своего врача?  
—Жарить? — наворачивает круги вокруг друга Пак. Они всегда так гуляли — Чанёль на велике кружит, а Се идет прямо. За несколько лет дружбы привыкли друг на друга не натыкаться.  
— Ну, секс, мозги у тебя в розовое желе превратились?  
— Я ещё не думал, — смущается Пак. Уши, оттопырившиеся из-за шлема, предательски покраснели.  
  
А между тем скамейка с Бэкхёном все ближе.   
  
— А, понятно, ты снизу.  
— Нахрена тебе моя анальная девственность?! — орет во всю глотку Чан.  
— Во имя Луны!  
— _I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_ , —пропевает строчку из Girlfriend Чанёль.  
— О боже мой, — прикладывает руку к лицу Сехун. Но так выйдет даже смешнее, потому что Пак уверенно поехал задом и точно не увидит Бэкхёна.  
— _And even when you look away I know you think of me_ , — воет дальше Пак.  
— Ага, размечтался, — улыбается Се.  
— _You make me so hot! Make me wanna drop!_  
— Это уже из другой песни.  
— _Да какая разница. You're so ridiculous! I can barely stop_ , — басит Чанёль.  
  
Он допевает припев до конца и так же задом проезжает перед скамейкой Бэкхёна.  
  
— Привет, Чанни, — обращает на себя внимание Бён.  
  
Пак только начал выпевать _Kiss me gently_ , как подавился словами и чуть не навернулся с велосипеда. Хорошо Сехун поддержал.  
  
— Хён! Здрасьте… А это Сехун, вы уже знакомы вроде бы, — пугается Пак, застигнутый врасплох. — А я тут погулять вышел и вообще чувствую себя замечательно.  
— Ну-ну, — тяжело смотрит на парня Бэкхён.  
  
Чан нервно икает и выдает:  
  
— Какое небо голубое.  
  
Се складывается в приступе неконтролируемого смеха, пытаясь сдержать рвущуюся наружу фразу.  
  
— Простите, — извиняется О, — анекдот вспомнил.  
— Случайно не тот, который заканчивается «всегда такое?» — спрашивает друг Бэка.  
  
Сехун показывает парню большой палец и возвращается в сложенное состояние.  
  
— Чондэ, знакомься. Это электровеник, я рассказывал, — знакомит парней Бэкхён.   
— Электровеник, — фыркает тихо Се и незаметно фоткает растерянного Пака.  
  
Чанёль пытается оправдаться, что он осторожен и прочее. Бэк и Чондэ тонут в потоке слов, а привыкший Сехун только перекладывает бумбокс на другое плечо.  
  
— Ну, хочешь, пойдем с нами, увидишь, что я хорошо катаюсь, ну хён, — молит Чан, падая на колени перед скамейкой.  
  
Бэкхён не знает, что и ответить. С одной стороны, его бывший пациент хочет себя угробить и провести свидание в больнице. С другой, посмотреть хочется. Ситуацию разруливает Се.  
  
— Ёлька, встань, — парень послушно выполняет указание.  
— Ёлька, помолчи и дай людям переварить твой набор звуков.  
  
Пак часто-часто кивает и ждет вердикта, давая слово Бёну. Бэкхён пользуется паузой на полную катушку и в красках расписывает последствия повторного растяжения.  
  
— Он как дрессированная зверушка, — в полголоса замечает Чондэ.  
— Ага, причем больше птичка, — отвечает Сехун.  
— Чё? — мгновенно реагирует Чанёль.  
  
О сквозь смех комментирует для Кима, что Пак постоянно слышит, что говорят о нем, но никогда не понимает что конкретно.  
  
— Ну что вы там сказали? — хлопает глазами Чан.  
— Скажи Йехет, — просит Се.  
— Йехет.  
— Охорат.  
— Охорат.  
  
Чондэ с Сехуном взрываются новой порцией хохота, оставляя Бэка с Чанёлем смотреть на них как на идиотов.  
  
— Они нашли друг друга, — ворчит Бэкхён и поднимается со скамейки. — Пошли, Чанни, покажешь как катаешься.  
  
Парочка направилась к тренировочной площадке, оставив двоих троллей ржать дальше.  
  
— Чондэ, — протягивает руку парень.  
— Сехун, — пожимает её О. — Будешь моим хёном?  
— Всенепременно.  
— Тогда пошли быстрее, самое интересное пропустим.  
  
***  
  
В команде Чанёля пять парней. Абсолютно разные по своим другим увлечениям, образу жизни и целям. Но Паку как-то удается их сплотить. И хоть он и не является полноценным лидером, «сердце» определенно принадлежит ему.  
  
— Эй, Се! Вруби музычку, чтобы не скучно было, — кричит ему ещё один азиат из команды.  
— У меня кей-попа нет, — орет в ответ О и нарочно отворачивается.  
— Тогда Nickelback!  
  
Чанёль немного ворчит на выбор репертуара, но особо не возражает.   
  
Бэкхён с Чондэ поражены тем, что парни катают под музыку. Особенно тем, что они как-то умудряются попадать под ритм. Ким в восторге от мини-представления. Тем более, что Чан признается в полнейшей импровизации со стороны команды. И как эти пять человек умудряются не столкнуться на относительно небольшом пространстве.  
  
— Меняй музыку! — кричит Чанёль после нескольких треков. — Мой выход.  
— Выпендрежник! — комментирует команда, присоединившаяся к наблюдателям на травку.  
  
Даже Бэк узнает The Offspring из рекламы Пепси. Песня очень подходит как и Чанёлю, так и его велосипеду.  
  
Краем уха Бэкхён слышит, что комментируют парни, но квотеры, радиусы, банни хоп, футжем — все это для него чужой язык, и слова никак не синхронизируются с тем, что он видит. Чанёль выкручивает руль в прыжке, отрывает ноги от педалей, зависает над подкатами на одном колесе, прокатывает по стеночке, почти как в «Матрице». Закончив, он подъезжает к Бэку и картинно падает перед ним.  
  
— У тебя должна болеть спина, — комментирует Бён.   
  
По его прикидкам, с таким ростом очень тяжело находиться в полусогнутом состоянии и выполнять к тому же такие трюки. Бэк уже просчитывает, как будет применять свои навыки массажа.  
  
— Ты все о болячках, — морщится Пак и перекладывает голову с травки на колени к Бёну.  
— Я травматолог, и как твой лечащий врач, обеспокоен твоим здоровьем.  
— Работать ты не хочешь. Ясно-понятно, — обижается Чанёль, когда его скидывают обратно на землю.  
— Парни, кто жрать хочет? — спрашивает азиат из команды.  
— Все, — отвечает Сехун.  
  
Бмиксеры тут же оживляются.  
  
— Макне подставился! — смеется Пак. — Иди, покупай тогда.  
— Не буду! — возмущается О.  
— Лухан-гэгэ! — зовут на помощь своего старшего парни.  
  
Лухан коварно улыбается и встает с земли.  
  
— Нет, только не это, — паникует Сехун. — Лу-гэгэ, не надо.  
  
Лухан поворачивается спиной, встает в позу и начинает петь высоким, почти девичьим голоском:  
  
— _Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby._  
  
Ещё и пританцовывает, виляя попой.  
  
— Мои глаза! — Се подскакивает и уносится в сторону палатки. — Я все куплю только прекратите!  
— _No No No No No!_ — грозит ему пальцем Лухан, а парни подхватывают басом: _«Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby»._  
  
Бэк и Чондэ смеются вместе со всеми.   
  
— Мы бы еще поржали с вами, но нам пора, — Ким вспоминает о том, что не расспросил друга о свидании. Такую информацию определенно нужно выпытывать наедине.  
— Чанни, я тебя второй раз лечить не буду, аккуратнее катайся.  
  
Бэка заверяют, что будут следить за Паком «all day all night» и отпускают друзей с миром.  
  
Направляясь к выходу, Чондэ все же решается спросить:  
  
— У тебя с Электровеником свидание?  
  
Получив кивок в качестве ответа, он добавляет:  
  
— Тогда я спокоен.  
  
***  
  
Когда Чанёль говорит Бэкхёну, где будет свидание, Бёну хочется все отменить или хотя бы уговорить выбрать что-то поближе. Свидание в Бруклине! Очень логичное место, особенно если учесть, что они оба живут на Манхеттене. А Чанёлю из Гарлема ещё дальше, чем Бэкхёну.   
  
Пак не говорит, где конкретно, просто просит приехать к Бруклинскому музею. Бэк сомневается, что свидание пройдет в нем, но кто знает это кудрявое чудище. На месте его уже поджидает Чанёль и без своего велосипеда, что радует интерна.   
  
На все вопросы Пак отделывается «сюрпризом» и тащит Бэкхёна в Ботанический сад. Бён теряется в догадках, что же за сюрприз это может быть и внимательно слушает треп парня — вдруг проскочит подсказка.   
  
Они идут только по дорожке, припекает солнце, дует легкий ветерок. Много людей, вышедших погулять: разные парочки, семьи с детьми и просто одиночки с фотокамерами. Бэк же замечает только Чанёля. Тот увлеченно рассказывает тонкости BMX, постоянно вставляя слэнг и тут же пытаясь его объяснить. Бэкхён почти непрерывно смеется, пугая прохожих. Бэк даже не смущается под взглядами окружающих. И он не сразу понимает, что они держатся за руку, только когда Чанёль сбивается на очередном объяснении и в панике смотрит на их ладони. Бэкхён снова смеется и сжимает ладонь крепче. Ему кажется удивительным, что так удобно держаться.  
  
Бэк почти забывает о сюрпризе, когда они выходят на аллею, засаженную цветущими бледно-розовыми цветками деревьями. Чан гордо говорит, что они шли посмотреть на сакуру, и тащит парня под деревья. Людей очень много, кто-то сидит просто на земле, кто-то прогуливается. Бэкхён даже не знал, что в ботаническом саду есть сакура, тем более так много. Кажется, что кусочек Токио перенесли в Нью-Йорк.   
  
Бэк как ответственный врач периодически посматривает на то, как ходит Чанёль. В целом, всё хорошо, растяжение никак не дает о себе знать. Но то, как парень сутулится…  
  
Бён предлагает присесть на траву под дерево и немного отдохнуть. Пусть это кудрявое чудище на тренировках ногу напрягает. Да и Бэкхён не привык к долгим пешим прогулкам.   
  
Пак разваливается в форме звезды, подкладывая под голову рюкзак.  
  
— Какое небо голубое.  
  
Бэк фыркает и аккуратно ложится рядом.  
  
***  
  
Чанёль окончательно задолбал Сехуна своим «Бэкки-хёном», готовясь к свиданию. Началось с того «о чем с ним говорить», закончилось «что надеть». Се даже заставляют сделать сэндвичи и кофе, чтобы взять с собой. И это несмотря на активное сопротивление О.  
  
И, тем не менее, идя рядом с Бэкхёном, держа его за руку, Чан все ещё не может поверить своему счастью. Тем более, что они лежат рядом на земле.  
  
— Ты сутулишься из-за BMX? — неожиданно спрашивает Бён.  
— Скорее я из-за сутулости начал катать, — ухмыляется Пак. — Когда я перестал быть маленьким и толстым, то постоянно хотел согнуться обратно.  
— Ты? Маленьким и толстым? — резко садится Бэкхён.  
— Фотки с собой нет, а так бы показал.  
— И у тебя разве не болит спина? Тем более после таких подростковых изменений. Это очень большая нагрузка на позвоночник, — интересуется Бэк.  
— Да не, иногда только по вечерам. А что за допрос такой? — смеется Чанёль, хлопая парня по плечу.  
— Переворачивайся.  
— Что?  
— Давай-давай, будет хорошо, обещаю.  
— Сехун бы обязательно сказал про анальную девственность, — улыбается Чан, откладывая рюкзак в сторону.  
  
Пак послушно ложится на живот. Прямо перед ним по травинке ползет зеленый жук. От созерцания природы его отвлекают осторожные пальцы, прикоснувшиеся к его плечам.   
  
Бэкхён нежно разминает ему косточку под шеей, спускаясь ниже по позвоночнику. Чан прикрывает глаза от божественного удовольствия. Бэк прекращает осторожничать и с большим пылом мнет усталые мышцы парня. Бён для удобства садится на его бедра, налегая с удвоенной силой.  
  
— О! — стонет Чанёль.  
— Что, больно? — волнуется Бэк, только сейчас понимая, что нарушил личное пространство больше положенного.  
— Нет, ещё раз, пожалуйста.  
  
Бэкхён массирует точку между лопаток, радуясь, что нашел место скопления усталости. Её нужно снять, чтобы уменьшить риск травм.   
  
Бён ещё минут пять делает массаж под тихие стоны парня. Чанёль хотел бы, чтобы это продолжалось вечно.   
  
— Я побывал в раю, — говорит Пак, когда сеанс заканчивается. — Ой, а у меня сэндвичи с кофе есть, будешь?  
  
***  
  
Впервые за несколько месяцев Бэкхён почувствовал прилив сил. Лежа на диване дома, он смакует детали свидания. Улыбающийся Чанёль, спотыкающийся Чанёль, сорящий крошками Чанёль. Бэк аж пищит от смущения, когда вспоминает массаж. Ему самому понравилось касаться широких плеч, чувствовать сильные мышцы под пальцами. Бэкхён даже почувствовал себя немного извращенцем, вспомнив стоны парня.  
  
Телефон Бёна вибрирует, оповещая о смс. Это Чондэ зовет в воскресенье в клуб на спешл-сет своей группы. Бэк хочет по привычке отказаться, в понедельник на работу же, но вспоминает широкую улыбку Чанёля, когда тот выпросил ещё свидание. Бэкхён набирает Чондэ сообщение о том, что будет вместе с электровеником, и пишет в фейсбук Чанёлю о новой встрече.  
  
Потому что Чанёль такой… Бэк не может подобрать слов, чтобы описать какой он, этот парень. Бэкхёну кажется, что он уже чуточку влюблен.   
  
***  
  
Чанёля в клуб не пустили. Фейс-контроль оказался очень жестким, стиль парня не понравился секьюрити. Бэкхён решил поддержать парня и не ходить, поэтому Чан вызывался проводить его домой.  
  
Из Чайна-тауна в Вест Вилидж, где жил Бэк, они едут на такси в тишине. Чанёлю немного стыдно, что его уровень не дотягивает до круга Бёна. Забывшись, он прокручивает в голове разные варианты развития событий, нагоняя на себя тоску. Он достаточно часто не вписывался ни в какие компании и требования, поэтому и работы не было, и терпели его только Сехун да команда.   
  
— Ты какой-то тихий, — говорит Бэк.  
— Ты не увидел выступление друга из-за меня, — грустно улыбается Чан.  
— И что я там не видел? — фыркает парень. — Если тебя это обрадует, Чондэ достал нам билеты на его мюзикл.  
  
Бэкхён протягивает Паку конверт.  
  
— О, вау! — оживляется Чанёль. — Первый ряд, круто! Бэкки-хён…  
  
Чан крепко обнимает Бэкхёна, так что кости скрипят у обоих. Он не может объяснить, что только что в его голове они успели несколько раз разойтись из-за глупого отказа охраны пустить Пака в клуб.  
  
— Всё, хватит, задушишь, — с трудом выбирается Бэк. — Тем более, мы приехали.  
  
Чанёль с сожалением выпускает парня.  
  
Они выходят из такси. Улица тихая, засажена деревьями вдоль тротуара. Бён останавливается у лестницы к подъезду и встает на первую ступеньку.  
  
— Извини за сорванный вечер, — говорит Бэкхён.  
— Нет, я сам виноват, — подходит вплотную Чанёль. — Ой, а мы так одного роста.  
  
Бэк улыбается. Легкий ветерок колышет цветущую у подъезда грушу. Несколько лепестков отрываются и падают Чану на нос. Он его морщит, чтобы сбросить, а Бён улыбается ещё шире.  
  
— Закрой глаза, — просит Бэкхён.  
  
Чанёль так и делает. Он не смеет надеяться на чудо, но его самые смелые мечты оправдываются.   
  
Бэк касается губ парня в лёгком поцелуе. Чан распахивает глаза и видит зажмурившегося Бэкхёна. Пак улыбается сквозь поцелуй и приобнимает парня. Бэк отстраняется первый и смущенно отступает на ступеньку назад.  
  
— _You're just too good to be true_ *, — тихо запевает Чанёль _(*Frank Sinatra - I Love you, baby)_  
  
Он смотрит на ещё больше смутившегося Бёна и улыбается как довольный чеширский кот.  
  
— _Can't take my eyes off you._  
  
Чан, не отрываясь, смотрит в глаза Бэка и отступает к деревьям.  
  
— _You feel like heaven to touch._  
  
Он касается рукой ствола ничего не подозревающей липы.  
  
— _I wanna hold you so much._  
  
Чанёль обнимает несчастное дерево, склоняя к нему голову.  
  
— _At long last love has arrived._  
  
Бэк ухмыляется после этой строчки.  
  
— _And I thank God I'm alive._  
  
Они все ещё смотрят друг другу в глаза  
  
— _You're just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off you._  
  
Чан отрывается от дерева и раскрывает широко руки.  
  
— _I love you baby!_ — орет он на всю улицу.  
— _Аnd if it's quite alright._  
— Да, да, только тише, — шикает Бэкхён, не зная, смеяться или плакать.  
— _I need you baby to warm the lonely nights._  
  
Чанёль падает на колено и протягивает руку.  
  
— _I love you baby, trust in me when I say._  
  
Бён хлопает в ладоши, прерывая дальнейшие излияния, какой он «pretty baby».  
  
— А ночь действительно одинокая, — замечает Бэк, вглядываясь в темное небо.  
— Да? — оживляется Пак.  
— У меня есть чай.  
— Я люблю чай.  
— А меня?  
— И тебя.  
  
Чанёль подходит к Бэкхёну и встает на ступеньку ниже.  
  
— А я люблю лестницы, — смеется Бэк и чмокает его в нос.  
  
Чан улыбается и возвращает разницу в росте.  
  
— Пригласишь?  
— Приглашу.  
  
Чанёль проходит за парнем в подъезд, надеясь встретить утро не в своей квартире.  
  


_Может, у вас достаточно счастья, чтобы сохранять дружелюбие, достаточно испытаний, чтобы оставаться сильным, достаточно удачи, чтобы сохранять жизнерадостность, достаточно веры, чтобы делиться мужеством, достаточно решимости, чтобы делать каждый день хорошим, но вдвоем это получается лучше.  
  
Бён Бэкхён._


End file.
